Lulu's Jump Rope Incident
by Fates Daughter
Summary: Sorry, but it IS complete. Why is this bad? I ENDED IT SHORT! (please don't kill me)
1. Chapter 1

"Ice cream soda, cherry on top, who's your boyfriend I forgot." Rikku and Yuna chanted. "Come on Lulu, have some fun!"  
  
"I'd rather not." she replied. She stood there, in the green grass watching Rikku jump and Kimahri and Yuna swing a large piece of rope over and over again. Wakka and Auron were some distance away, sitting in the shade of the Al Bhed shelter located in the Calm Lands. Where was Tidus?  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hmm..there he goes! A yellow blotch could be seen darting side to side...colliding with balloons. Training chocobos...go figure. Whoosh...LUMP...thump. ????  
  
"OW!" A blue blizball fell to the ground where it had collided with Tidus in the head, knocking him over. With the chance it had, the poor chocobo ran as fast as it could.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" Tidus tried to run after it and stumbled and fell.  
  
"Why don't you try something else?" said the chocobo trainer. Reluctantly, Tidus decided to take a stroll and see if he could capture any beasts.  
  
The attention was back to the jumping girls. Rikku was now hoping up and down in a fast paced jump.  
  
"T, U, V, W.." Yuna and Kimahri spun it faster,"X, Y, Z."  
  
"That was no fun! I got through the whole thing without a boyfriend!" Rikku whined, still jumping. "I know! Come on Lulu!"  
  
"Lulu, let's see who your boyfriend is." Yuna said, laughing lightly and smiling. Lulu sighed. "If you wish."  
  
Rikku came to replace Kimahri in swinging the rope and they began the familiar chant.  
  
"Who's your boyfriend I forgot!"  
  
Wakka sudden jerked in their direction and nudged Auron at what was happening.  
  
"Now there's a rare site ya?" Laughing with his arms folded. He seemed intensely concentrated.  
  
Lulu clutched her dress with both hands, smiling and started to hop lightly.  
  
"A, B, C, D..." Rikku sang, and winked towards Yuna. Lulu seemed to have no trouble right now, in fact she was doing quite well. Her hair was unraveling a bit but she paid no care to it and she was laughing freely. "It's like I'm a kid again." She thought.  
  
Yuna took in Rikku's signal. Faster and faster they swung. Lulu danced over the rope, spinning in many directions with a gracefulness that made Rikku jealous. Her *watermelons* bobbing up and down, glowing in the suns warm rays. Then she threw her head back. Closing her eyes, she said "Try me!"  
  
"You're asking for it!" Rikku replied. "She can't be better than me." thought Rikku, "I've been jumping since I could stand, no one can beat me."  
  
Wakka and Auron stood a ways, both with their arms crossed.  
  
"She's quite a jumper ya?" Wakka exclaimed, seeming almost...what's the word? Proud.  
  
"Hmm." Auron was taking careful note. Watermelons...they flung up and down, the pale juicy... Bad thoughts Auron!! Auron shook his head. Must not think that, Lulu is not mine. Sure nice if she was though. Bad Auron bad!  
  
He took a swing from his water jug.  
  
Lulu's hairpins fell to the ground, and her hair fell down in dark, shiny braids that landed just short of the grass. She twirled herself, making the braids rise in a beautiful orbit around her and destroyed it by twirling back, all the while her bangs flying in every direction, blocking her vision if she did not have her fire red eyes closed. Her necklaces jingled and rose the same moments as her breasts did. "I'm really enjoying myself." She thought.  
  
"Q, R, S, T, U, V, W..." At that instant, Lulu had stepped on one of her belts and a terrible tearing sound was heard. Distracted, Lulu tripped over the rope.  
  
Wakka's eyes widened, his eyebrows high. When stepping on her belt, she had torn a great rip revealing a good portion of her buttocks, revealing much including the lacey thong that concealed little. Pale and shiny.  
  
But that wasn't the reason Wakka was staring. As she tripped, she leaned forward and the dress top slipped off, her breasts flying out. No hideous tan line. They jiggled a little and were covered by her braids as she fell. Wakka drooled.  
  
Even Auron had peered out over his glasses, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh Lulu! Are you alright?" Yuna came over and helped Lulu up.  
  
Lulu's face flushed. "Excuse me, lady Yuna." Clutching the remains of her dress, she headed off towards the Al Bhed trading center to the rooms where she could change.  
  
"She stopped on W." Rikku stated, "Hmm.. wait. Wakka! Are you Lulu's boy friend?" she smiled innocently.  
  
"Ha Rikku, stop acting childish." said Wakka, chuckling.  
  
"She's going to need a new dress." Auron stated. Then he stalked off.  
  
"Where ya headed?" Wakka asked.  
  
"To hunt down Tidus, who knows what trouble he got himself into now." Auron walked on without a backwards glance. 


	2. Chapter 2

I had writer's block for a few days, couldn't think of what to write. Well this is a somewhat more serious chapter. Cheesy humor. As they say, the prequel is always better than the sequel. I hope chapter 3 will be better if I ever get there. I'm not sure the trading post has a room but how else would the people sleep?  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Hmph." Auron grunted. He had been walking around the Calm Lands for quite a while, slicing beasts in half whenever he encountered them. Where could that boy be? Auron had wandered like a lost kid near the cliffs. No sign of Tidus.  
  
"Maybe a Malboro ate him." Auron shuddered at the thought. Earlier, Auron had to run for his life at a humiliating defeat by the hideous creature.  
  
"Hey! How would you like to ride a chocobo?" A lady on the big yellow bird called.  
  
"A chocobo would reduce the number of attacks, and it'd be faster." Auron paused, in thought. "I'll ride one."  
  
In the process of getting up, the chocobo took a large step forward and Auron fell to his side.  
  
"Hmph." He dusted himself and was going to get up again when the darn chocobo took another step forward.  
  
"He's a mean one." The lady said, chuckling.  
  
"That's it you dang bird." Auron said under his breath. "You move one inch and I'll pluck you bald."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Erm," Auron stammered, "that's none of your business!"  
  
"Suit yourself." Glancing back, the lady rode away.  
  
Some five minutes later.  
  
"You let me get on or I'll chop off that beak of yours!" Auron yelled, wielding his freaking big sword. The chocobo froze.  
  
"There." Auron got up and actually got the chocobo to follow his demands.  
  
-Mean while-  
  
"Lulu?" Yuna knocked on the door of the Al Bhed trading post.  
  
"Eh, come in Lady Yuna." Yuna opened the door to see Lulu's dress laid out on the bed and Lulu covered in white sheets. You could see the large tear that nearly cut the dress in half.  
  
"Is the dress repairable?" asked Yuna.  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard." Lulu sighed and quickly buried herself more in the covers as the door swung open.  
  
"Hey Lulu, that was quite a show out there."  
  
"Wakka, please." Lulu said, wrapping herself tighter.  
  
"Aw c'mon Lu, admit it. That wasn't a site we see everyday ya?"  
  
Yuna burst out laughing.  
  
"That's not funny!" Lulu exclaimed.  
  
"Lulu, I always wondered how that dress stayed on. Maybe you should make it less revealing." Yuna said, grinning.  
  
"Kimahri agree with Lady Yuna." He could be seen outside the doorway. "Kimahri no want Lulu cold."  
  
"Ugh!" was all Lulu could manage. "Everyone, please leave." Lulu said.  
  
"Lulu, you could borrow my dress, I have shorts under." Yuna offered.  
  
"That will not be necessary. I have extra cloth and it'll only be a few minutes before I'm done repairing it."  
  
"Hmph." Auron seemed to grunt endlessly. No Tidus, no Tidus. The trading post wasn't in view any more either. "Hmph."  
  
He was about to give up and find his way back when he heard the familiar sound of Tidus's stupid rants.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M JUST NOT MEANT TO BATTLE!"  
  
"Heh heh." Auron chuckled and drove his heel into the bird.  
  
He rounded the corner to find a large crevice in the cliff, leading into the monster arena. "Stay here" ordering the chocobo.  
  
He saw Tidus all beat up and obviously just revived from a large battle.  
  
"Auron! You should've seen the thing! It's one of those dang chocobo eaters! SUPER-SIZED!" Tidus gestured to the man standing next to the save sphere. "He created it! That crazy thing hit me with a Megaton Punch and it was like 50,000 hit points! I never even KNEW something could hit with that much!" Tidus gasped for air.  
  
Auron turned his attention to the owner of the arena.  
  
"It flatters me to hear that." Said the owner, smiling.  
  
"Come. It's time to go." With a nod to the man, Auron dragged Tidus away, who was deliriously muttering to himself.  
  
"A creature like that just isn't real. How do you defeat something like that? How? That thing's attack took away 50,000!! Fifty hundred for Yevon's sake!"  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Heh heh, ^ that's pretty much how I was when I battled that *&%$#@%^#!*#&$^@%$^# chocobo eater. How DO you beat that thing? (I'm not a good battler) 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, such a long time. Sorry! But when I got a review saying "UP DATE UP DATE" repeatedly *cough dark sorceress cough* I felt more compelled to update. Maybe that's what I need, more reviews.hmmm.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A loud creak filled the room and Lulu jumped up, wrapped in nothing but white bed sheets. Floating dust particles could be seen in the thin stream of light coming from the crack in the door.  
  
"Wh-who is it?" Lulu stammered, her voice weak and small compared to the large silence. Her vision was blurred and her head was spinning. "Why do I feel so dizzy?"  
  
"Lulu, it's just me. What's wrong Lu?" Wakka's pointy head poked in side the room to see a shivering Lulu.  
  
"Oh Wakka, don't scare me like that." She sighed, relieved that it was just Wakka and not some sickly beast. "Is there something you need?"  
  
"Why Lu, I thought you'd already know." With a sly grin he eased towards the bed.  
  
"Wakka, what are you doing?" Taken by surprise, Lulu edged away from the large advancing man. "Stop, Wakka stop this!"  
  
"Oh c'mon Lu, I just wanna see what's under those sheets." There was a shine to his eyes, a merciless shine.  
  
Screaming she tried to gather the sheets up and get away but Wakka grabbed a corner and Lulu sprawled onto the floor. Her head spun and a faraway thought came to her mind just then. "This isn't something Wakka would do." All of a sudden the room seemed to melt into darkness and the hard floor took on a cushy feel.  
  
"Lulu? Lulu are you alright?" Lulu turned to see Yuna by her side. "You screamed and I came in but you were just tossing. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, everything is fine. I just had a startling dream, that's all." Lulu desperately tried to compose herself, but could not control her heavy breathing. Much to her relief she was wearing her newly repaired dress, *not* white sheets.  
Much to Wakka's disappointment (although he tried hard not to show it), Lulu's dress was just *slightly* less revealing on the top, so that it didn't hang so loosely around her shoulders, and she had reduced it's length so it floated just above the dusty dirt. However, Rikku shook her head at the barely noticeable changes.  
  
"Lulu, I thought you were going to make adjustments!" Rikku said, her chin rested in her palm. Everyone was gathered around Lulu. No one could see where the great rip was, whether it was because of Lulu's great sewing skills or some bewitchment.  
  
"I merely made repairs, not adjustments." Lulu countered, "I like my dress the way it is, and I don't intend to change it." Rikku sighed.  
  
"Where is Auron and Tidus? They've been gone for a while now." Yuna said, always being so considerate. [grrr I hate it sometimes.]  
  
"Ya where is he? Hope he didn't get into too much trouble now." Wakka said, looking around while Lulu shook her head.  
  
"Right here." Auron said behind his jacket collar. With a light fling Tidus appeared and fell forward.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna cried, rushing forward and casting a cure spell for the lousy reviving job Auron had done. "Tidus, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, what'd I miss?" Tidus asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Nothing as usual." Lulu said quickly, a little too quickly for Auron threw her a "uh huh, sureeeee" look.  
  
"Well then, if we're all ready, we should get going and prepare for the upcoming battles." Auron said, putting on his glasses. "Oh and Rikku, I advise that we stay away from jump roping."  
  
"Hmph," she replied, trying to imitate Auron's grunts.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
I know I know! It's short, it's a crappy ending. Yes you heard me, it's the END. I'm sorry I have to end it like this, it was meant to be a small SHORT story, and I don't know how far I could get with the title "Lulu's Jump Rope Incident." Anyways, I've been itching to start something new. I couldn't just leave it off, I think ending it is better than just ignoring it. So kill me. _ 


End file.
